Genius
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: AU: Shiro experiences what it's like to be a genius. It's kinda lonely.


**Title:** Genius  
 **Words:** 788 **  
Characters:** Shiro, Sora **  
Author** : **_The Dark Crimson Blood_**  
 **Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Drama  
 **Summary** : The life of a genius was a lonely one.

 **oOo**

Shiro has never really had the best life in the world. She was a genius even at birth; born with a mind far more advanced than anyone had ever seen before. The moment she was born, her parents knew that there was something wrong about her; something that was deemed 'weird' or 'strange' in the eyes of others. Perhaps it was the way she stared at everything with a calculating and seemingly cold gaze that one else possessed. Then again, maybe it was her pale blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes with golden pupils.

Her appearance wasn't exactly normal.

Shiro's parents were distant because they believed she was distant too. They believed that she was uncaring and cold and unable to be loved, so they were unable to love her like they should have. They gave up on her when she was just three years old. Intelligence, brilliance, and knowledge were wonderful things to have; but somehow it left her with an emptiness that she could never really describe. Especially when her parents realized what an amazing mind she had, and how easily she beat the other children in advanced games.

She's three years old when her parents begin using her to compete against other people, adults, for money and prizes; selfishly using her for their own benefits. She'd win, and win, and win; no matter who she was placed against, victory always went to her. She'd stare at her crushed opponents; taking in their crestfallen eyes and unbelieving gazes as they begun to develop hate for her. They'd begun to call her a freak; and they treated her like one too.

They'd stare at her, glare angrily, and whisper things that they knew she could hear. Shrio doesn't quite understand what she did wrong. Her parents had told her that winning was good, and that if she lost it meant that she was a bad girl. She was simply playing the game like she was supposed to, it's not her fault that they lost. So why was it that they hated her?

She didn't understand.

She doesn't really understand why her father leaves them either.

"I love you, but that girl... She's too much" He'll say as he walks out the door, not even sparing a glance in Shiro's direction. The door slams shut, and at that moment her mother will turn to her with the nastiest expression she's ever seen before; and then she'll hit Shiro so hard across the face that it leaves a red mark on her pale cheek.

It hurts. But she doesn't react.

"Shiro... sorry" She'll say, her voice in monotone even though her chest hurts almost as much as her cheek. Then she'll be yelled at and shoved to the ground as the woman who had become a new source of pain drops down to her knees and cries over the loss of her husband.

"Why couldn't you have been a normal child?!" She sobs. Shiro reaches out to her for what becomes the last time in her life, but she's pushed away again. Harshly thrown into the wall and ignored as blood dribbles down her forehead.

Shrio wonders why she's not normal.

Perhaps the beatings were punishment for not being like everyone else.

Shiro meets a young boy with black hair that's highlighted with a dark maroon color. His eyes are like her; red, claculating, and sad. He smiles just like everyone else does, he twists the adults around his fingers as if they were nothing but pawns in a game. However he's nothing but a tree with a hollow trunk in Sora's eyes; empty.

"...Really... How empty..." She'll say as she watches him; his eyes will go wide with surprise, but he'll speak calmly as he challenges her to a match with a large smile on his face. Together, they'll play twenty games and finish with a tied score. 10-10.

Not that it shows, but somehow she's never been happier the day her mother marries his father.

At least, until the day that her mother and step father abandon them wordlessly arrives.

And then it's just her and Sora.

Shiro doesn't mind if it's always like that.

But it's not.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'll end it there. I don't remember where I was going with this.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review.**

 ** _~Crimsy_**


End file.
